Scarlet Terror - Vega -
by FatalityMasterHGR
Summary: Vega wasn't always the narcissistic maniac we all know. He was born of a family tragedy. And now, he seeks REVENGE... (Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell hard as Vega gazed out of the balcony at the dark sky. He held his mask firmly in his hand as he thought.

"How much pain have I caused? How many innocent lives have I taken? And all for what? My pleasure?"

A single tear slithered its way down his face. His pained expression quickly distorted into a scowl. And with that, he crushed his mask in his fist. Metal shards fell to the ground, and he threw the remains over the edge of the balcony.

PAST

Young Vega admired his reflection in the mirror, his flawless features looking back. His thick blond hair was braided and fell down his back, while his blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. A handsome smile spread across his face.

"I am beautiful." he said happily to himself as he put on a black dress shirt.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen , where his loving mother was waiting for him.

"Hello, mother." Vega said as he sat at the table.

"Hello, Vega." she replied, smiling.

"So, mother, what's for breakfast today?" Vega asked curiously.

"I made sweet rolls and chopped up some fruit. I have a plate already made for you."

She handed him the plate, along with a glass of juice and a napkin.

"Thank you, mother." Vega replied to his mother gratefully.

"You're welcome, Vega, my precious boy." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

PRESENT

"No." Vega growled, "I'm like this because of _him_."

PAST

Less than a year later, Vega's mother was forced to remarry. Vega's new father was a bad man. He was overly greedy, he showed no respect at all towards Vega, and, to top it off, he was _ugly_. Ugliness was a horrid trait in Vega's book. In his eyes, no one, not even his own mother, was as beautiful as him.

One day, Vega's father went too far. He brutally beat Vega's mother, and left her bloodied body on the living room floor. He felt that his wife did not respect him, that she had only married him for financial support. She didn't love him, she just loved his money. He was mistaken.

Despite being forced into the marriage, Vega's mother actually came to love her new mate. Until, that is, she found out his true persona.

She found it out the moment before she was beaten. She ultimately learned she was doomed just a moment too late.

"Mother," Vega said, "I'm home from-"

Vega gasped when he entered the living room. His heart sank to the bottom of his very soul.

"M-mother?"

Vega's jaw dropped. A look of sorrow formed on his face.

"...Mother!" Vega exclaimed as he dropped to his knees.

A flood of tears fell to the floor.

"Who did this to you?! Tell me who did this!"

Even though Vega's mother was dying, she managed to mutter: "Y-your father…"

She passed away just then, her body going limp and lifeless.

Vega's look of sorrow quickly turned into a scowl.

"He'll pay." Vega swore to himself as tears continued to stream down his face, "HE'LL PAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting my Fanfic! Tell your friends about my work, please. Well, not if you don't want to. But I would appreciate it if you did. Anyway, on with the next chapter... **

Vega walked up the stairs, his cheeks red and swollen from crying.

"I'll make sure he has learned his lesson," Vega thought, an angry expression spread across his face, "Oh, he'll learn…"

He slowly stepped through the doorway leading into his room. He walked to his closet. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob, twisted, and pulled. The opened door exposed the many elegant pieces of clothing he possesed. He glanced at the closet floor, and spotted a black chest crammed in the corner. He took a small silver key out of his pocket, and with it, opened the chest. He chuckled as he spotted what was inside.

"Keep this with you at all times." he recalled his mother saying as she gave him a shiny key on his eleventh birthday, "There is a chest in your closet. Open it when the time is right. Your father was going to give it to you a year ago. But, you know…"

"Yes, mother." he remembered responding to her.

"Aww. You're a sweet little boy, Vega." she said as she embraced him in a hug.

In the box, Vega saw, was a white mask, with an upside-down purple "L" shape on the left side below the eye. Vega picked it up to examine it, and almost didn't see the small piece of paper that fell out from behind it. He set the mask on the floor beside him, and picked up the paper to get a better look. A letter.

'Dear Vega,

I fear my time in this world is limited, and I thought it would be a good time to tell you a little about my past. I was a matador, quite possibly one of the best in bullfighting history. According to my peers, anyway. Inside this chest, you will find my mask, a gift to you from me, that will insure the glory of the la Cerdas shall live on for all time. I'm sure you'll make a fine bullfighter one day!

Love, Father

P.S., Look in the bottom of the chest. There is padding, and under that, a secret compartment with an even greater present.'

Vega dropped the letter and did what his _real _father told him to do. Vega gasped in awe as he stared at the mother of all inheritances. His father was right. A three pronged claw plated with sterling silver and solid gold glistened in the sunlight that shone through his bedroom window. Suddenly Vega knew what he must do…


End file.
